


Baby Blue

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: The Spaces Between (Heroes Collection) [2]
Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Squint for the pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: Every year, they come to the seashore.





	

* * *

_I can't believe what God has done_  
_He took the heat out of the sun_  
_And now it seems the world_  
_Is growing colder  
_

\- Emiliana Torrini, "Baby Blue"

* * *

  
  
Every year, they come to the seashore. To remember.  
  
It was a tradition they started years and years ago, with the death of Claire’s mom.  
  
Today, they’re remembering Monty. 90 years old, two daughters, three grand children, five great grandchildren, and a long career following his father’s foot steps in the US Senate.  
  
They don’t speak, but sit silently together at the edge of the tide, letting the water run around their bare feet, their shoes cast off in the loose sand behind them, until Claire shivers—more from the thought of how much time has passed since she shared this same stretch of beach with a boy who could fly, than from the chill of the ocean—and Peter puts his arm around her, pulls her to her feet.  
  
Her blond hair, whipped by the wind, tangles with his and, for just a moment, gives the illusion that he’s going gray. Then it passes.  
  
They pick up their shoes and, hand-in-hand, walk the shoreline toward home.


End file.
